Assets
These are the bodies, limbs, and details for the characters of Battle for Dream Island, made easily available on this page. Official vector collections of assets (in Flash form) are available here. Bodies BFDI Speaker2.PNG|Announcer Bubble Icon.png|Bubble Flower Icon.png|Flower Golf Ball icon.png|Golf Ball Leafy Icon.png|Leafy Match Icon.png|Match Needle Icon.png|Needle Pen Icon.png|Pen Pencil Icon.png|Pencil Rocky Icon.png|Rocky Snowball Icon.png|Snowball Spongy Icon.png|Spongy Teardrop Icon.png|Teardrop Tennis Ball Icon.png|Tennis Ball Woody Icon.png|Woody Blocky Blocky Side.png|Blocky Side Blocky Head-on.png|Blocky Head-On Blocky Cabinet.png|Blocky Cabinet Blocky Icon.png|Blocky Angled Coiny Coiny Icon.png|Coiny Front Coiny Side.png|Coiny Side Firey Firey Icon.png|Firey 1 Firey 02.png|Firey 2 Firey 03.png|Firey 3 Firey 04.png|Firey 4 Firey 05.png|Firey 5 Firey 06.png|Firey 6 Firey 07.png|Firey 7 Firey 08.png|Firey 8 Firey 09.png|Firey 9 Firey 10.PNG|Firey 10 Firey 11.PNG|Firey 11 Firey 12.PNG|Firey 12 Firey 13.PNG|Firey 13 Firey 14.PNG|Firey 14 Firey 15.PNG|Firey 15 Firey 16.PNG|Firey 16 Firey 17.PNG|Firey 17 Firey 18.PNG|Firey 18 Eraser Eraser Icon.png|Eraser Front Eraser Side.png|Eraser Side Pin Pin Icon.png|Pin Side Pin Above.png|Pin Above Pin Below.png|Pin Below Ice Cube Ice Cube Icon.png|Ice Cube Cabinet Ice Cube Side.png|Ice Cube Side Ice Cube Angled.png|Ice Cube Angled BFDIA Bomby Icon.png|Bomby Book Icon.png|Book Fries Icon.png|Fries Gelatin Icon.png|Gelatin Puffball Icon.png|Puffball Ruby Icon.png|Ruby Nickel_Icon.png|Nickel Donut To be added soon. Eyes Normal Eye.png|Eye Normal Surprised Eye.png|Eye Surprised Surprised Eye Center.png|Eye Surprised Middle Low Eye.png|Eye Eyelid Low Eye Center.png|Eye Eyelid Middle Cheek Eye.png|Eye Cheek Cheek Eye Center.png|Eye Cheek Middle Mean Eye Center.png|Eye Slanted Middle Mean Eye Right.png|Eye Slanted Mean Eye Left.png|Eye Slanted 2 Closed Eye Down.png|Eye Closed 2 Closed Eye Up.png|Eye Closed 3 Forced Eye.png|Eye Forced Rage Eye.png|Eye Slanted Rager High Eye.png|Eye High High Eye Slanted.png|Eye High Slanted BFDI Woody Eye.png|Eye Surprised Woody Mouths The () markup indicates the sound the mouth is used on. Smile Closed Mouth Smile.png|Smile Closed (MBP/rest) Wide Mouth Closed Smile.png|Smile Closed 2 (MBP/rest) Closed Mouth Teeth Smile.png|Smile Teeth (CDGJKLNSTXZ) Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Smile.png|Smile Teeth Big (CDGJKLNSTXZ) Open Mouth 1 Smile.png|Smile Open 1 (EIH) Open Mouth 2 Smile.png|Smile Open 2 (EIA) Open Mouth 3 Smile.png|Smile Open 3 (AI) Wide Mouth Open Smile.png|Smile Open 4 (A) F Mouth Smile.png|Smile Teeth F (FV) Spongy Mouth Closed Smile.png|Smile Closed Puffy Spongy Mouth Open Smile.png|Smile Open Puffy Neutral Closed Mouth.png|Neutral Closed (MBP/rest) O Mouth 1.png|O Mouth 1 (OW) O Mouth 2.png|O Mouth 2 (UW) Frown Closed Mouth Frown.png|Frown Closed (MBP/rest) Wide Mouth Closed Frown.png|Frown Closed 2 (MBP/rest) Closed Mouth Teeth Frown.png|Frown Teeth (CDGJKLNSTXZ) Open Mouth 1 Frown.png|Frown Open 1 (EIH) Open Mouth 2 Frown.png|Frown Open 2 (EIA) Open Mouth 3 Frown.png|Frown Open 3 (AI) Wide Mouth Open Frown.png|Frown Open 4 (A) F Mouth Frown.png|Frown Teeth F (FV) Wide Mouth Closed Teeth Frown.png|Frown Teeth Big 1000px-FrownTeethBig2.png|Frown Teeth Big 2 Spongy Mouth Closed Frown.png|Frown Closed Puffy Spongy Mouth Open Frown.png|Frown Open Puffy Lip Mouth Up.png|Frown Lip Upper Lip Mouth Down.png|Frown Lip Lower Other mouths Tongue Mouth.png|Tongue 1000px-TeethGap.png|Teeth Gap Arms Straight Arm.png|Arm Straight Asking Arm.png|Arm Bent Hand Out Bent Arm.png|Arm Bent Curly Arm.png|Arm Bent Curled Thumbs Arm.png|Arm Bent Thumb Finger Arm.png|Arm Straight Pointing Finger.png|Finger Legs Leg Straight.png|Leg Straight Leg Straight Above.png|Leg Straight Above Leg Straight Below.png|Leg Straight Below Leg Straight Scrunched.png|Leg Straight Scrunched Leg Bent.png|Leg Bent Leg Bent Above.png|Leg Bent Above Leg Bent Below.png|Leg Bent Below Leg Bent Scrunched.png|Leg Bent Scrunched Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters